Their Big Day
by SweeneyOCD98
Summary: When same-sex marriage is legalized in New York, Alfred knows a certain couple that needs to get married right away. Who will it be? :P


**Hello! I was always disappointed that the stories of their wedding were never that good so I thought I'd try one myself. **

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Hetalia, dumbass**

It's strange to think that this day would have never happened if it wasn't for Alfred. Ludwig was never particularly fond of the American, but Feliciano was friends with him. Then again, Feli was friends with everyone. As Ludwig straightened his tie nervously, he thought back to the day in which Alfred announced the news to them.

* * *

><p>Germany and Italy had been in a relationship since World War II. Practically everyone knew this, but Germany only told his close friend, Kiku, and his brother, Gilbert.<p>

"FINALLY," Prussia exclaimed upon hearing the news, "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TWO TO HOOK-UP SINCE WORLD WAR I!"

"Wonderful," Japan smiled politely, thinking of all the pictures he could take of them together and sell them to Hungary. Speaking of the Hungarian, she was ecstatic when Italy told her the news of his relationship with the German. "I'M SO HAAPPPPYYY!" she wailed and threw her arms around the small Italian she once looked after. She took him out shopping for lingerie that day, much to Prussia's amusement and Germany's embarrassment. "Get it in, West!" the older brother laughed. For Ludwig, that was not a fun day.

Anyway, back to point.

_One month ago…_

"V-veh! It stings!" Feliciano sniffed. Ludwig looked at his lover sympathetically, "I know," he said, screwing the cap back on the bottle of alcohol. "But it will prevent an infection." Feli bit his lip and nodded. The Italian had fallen off his blue bicycle and badly cut his knee, leaving him crying in the middle of the sidewalk. The German saw this from his window and darted out the door to help his poor Feli. Bike in one hand, crying Italian in the other, he went inside to heal his boyfriend's wounds.

Italy was hoping that one of Germany's infamous lectures wasn't on the way. "But," Ludwig spoke up, instantly crushing Feli's wish for no lecture, "I told you to wear your knee pads. Did you?" Italy looked down at his feet. He hated those knee pads! They were uncomfortable and they chafed. But worst of all, they were _ugly! _There was no way Italy was wearing those things! "No…" he said quietly, "I'm sorry." Germany finished applying a band-aid to the cut, "I know you are." He placed a small kiss on Italy's knee, sparking a happy "veh" from the Italian. What made the Italian smile even more was the fact that his band-aid had little kitties on it. "Thanks Germany, you're so helpful." The German smiled and helped Italy to his feet. "Just be more careful next time, okay?"

"Okay~!"

The door suddenly busted open, scaring the crap out of the couple. Standing in the doorway was America, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Veh, Alfred! What are you doing here?" Italy stood up, wincing slightly at the dull pain in his knee.

"I've got news for you two!" said American beamed. He had a playful glint in his eye that Germany knew all too well. He was up to something...

"You could have just knocked…" Germany stared at his broken door.

"Nah, a hero has to make an epic entrance!" This reply made Germany's eye twitch.

"Anyway," Alfred continued, "I came here for a reason. Recently, same-sex marriage was legalized in one of my states, New York."

Ludwig's brows furrowed in confusion, "And? Your point?"

Alfred frowned. Damn, was he really that clueless? "And," his lips twisted into his trademark smirk, "I think you two should come to my place and get married!"

This proposal had three effects.

Effect number one: "A wedding? Veh, that'll be great! Thank you for inviting us! I could buy a pretty dress and eat cake! What do you think Luddy, do you want to get married? Can we? Please, please, please, please, _please?_" Feliciano's amber eyes looked up into Ludwig's oceanic ones.

Effect number two (in Ludwig's mind): _What? Marry Feliciano? N-no! It's too embarrassing! But I love him, don't I? So why shouldn't I? Oh Gott, he's staring at me! What do I do?_

Effect number three: Ludwig's face was a deep crimson and his eyes were wide. He swallowed and said a simple, "Ja." Both Alfred and Feliciano yelled a long "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" and hugged the extremely panicky German. _A wedding, _he thought, _it shouldn't be so bad…but there's so much to do! This will be the death of me…_

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

So here he was a month later, in New York City, running late for his own wedding! "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" he stared at his watch, "We're never going to make it in time!" Ludwig's best man, Gilbert, didn't seem to be very concerned. He was instead playing with a little plastic chick. They were riding on a public bus to the church because Gilbert _just had_ to stop at McDonald's on the way because he wanted a Kid's Meal. "What do you expect? It's public transportation in New York; it always pisses people off." Germany groaned in frustration and pulled out his cell phone to text Hungary.

_To: Elizaveta_

_Subject: Sorry_

_Tell Feli that Gilbert and I are running late because he wanted to stop at McDonald's. We'll get there quickly as this verdammt bus allows us._

_Sent: 2:43 p.m._

About a minute later, Germany's phone vibrated in his pocket.

_From: Elizaveta_

_Subject: WTF_

_Mi a fasz?_

_Sent: 2:44 p.m._

Before Germany could go on Google Translate to decipher what she said (like the author of this story did), his phone rang. "Hallo?"

"Put Gilbert on the phone. Right. Now." Germany knew better than to disobey the Hungarian so he immediately handed his phone to his brother, "It's for you."

"Hallo, the Awesome Me speaking. How may I help you? Ja, they had this awesome little chick toy! So what? We'll be there! Seriously? But I didn't…okay."

Germany couldn't hear what Hungary was saying, but when Gilbert got off the phone, he suspected that it wasn't good. "She said," Gilbert started in a quiet voice, "That Feli is upset and if we don't get there in ten minutes, she'll kill me." Germany really wasn't interested in the death threat, just the fact that she said his poor little Feli was sad. "Stop the bus."

"What?"

"Stop the bus."

"Why-"

"Now!"

Gilbert reached up and pulled the string (idk wtf that thing is called) and the bus driver stopped the vehicle. Germany got up and headed towards the exit. "Woah, where are you going, bro?"

Germany glanced back at his brother, "At this rate, we'd get there faster if we just ran. Come on." Prussia was going to protest, but knew that his brother would go no matter what, so followed along instead.

* * *

><p><em>At the church<em>

"W-why isn't he here?" Italy cried. Hungary pulled him into a warm embrace, "Oh, honey, it's not his fault. Prussia was just being an inconsiderate dick. They'll be here, I promise." Italy was sitting in his dressing room dressed in a white corset (picked out by Hungary, of course), crying over his late fiancé.

Italy pulled away from the hug and gave a weak smile, "You really think so?" Hungary smiled, "I know so. Come on; let's get your dress on." Yes, Germany actually agreed to let Italy wear a dress. Don't ask why; he doesn't even know himself. Italy picked out a beautiful fish-tail dress with beads all around the "breasts" and a long, flowing veil with white flowers on top. Italy looked over his reflection with satisfaction. _Veh, Luddy will love it!_

* * *

><p><em>On the streets of New York City<em>

Germany thought his lungs were about to explode and his legs pop off his body. _Just imagine you're in the war, run with all your might!_ This day was supposed to be perfect! Well, truth be told, he was just doing this for Feli, but still! Alfred picked the place, Rodreich picked the music, Francis would cook the dinner for the reception, Yao would make the sweets, Kiku would decorate the church with flowers, and Arthur would provide the alcohol. They got all of the right people for all the right jobs, so _why_ did this have to happen?

Prussia was pathetically trotting a block behind his baby brother, looking at the time on his phone. "WEESSSST!" he screamed down the street, causing many people to stare, "IT'S 2:54! WE'RE NEVER GONNA MAKE IT! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Germany felt even more panic set in as he realized his wedding would start in 6 minutes and he was still blocks away. _This can't be happening!_ This was it; he was going to die from exhaustion and his poor little lover would be forever heartbroken. He urged his legs to take longer strides, to breathe steadily. He felt light-headed. No, he was getting so close! He stopped running and slumped over with his hands on his knees. His lungs were screaming for air and his legs felt like pudding. "Feli…" he breathed. He knew this whole wedding idea was a disaster from the start. His relationship with Italy was almost perfect, why did it have to be ruined by this horrible day?

"Hey, Germany! Is that you?"

Germany looked up to find none other than France standing in front of him. France was wearing a purple suit and a pink tie, his hair tied back into a ponytail by a blue ribbon. Still trying to catch his breath he chocked out, "France! What are… you doing here?"

The Frenchman smiled, "What do you mean? I was on my way to your wedding! I wouldn't miss my little brother's big day! A better question would be, what are _you _doing here?" Germany felt anger boil up inside him. One simple word said it all: "Prussia."

Francis made an inaudible "oh" and looked over to see said Prussian run over to them and collapse. "Francis…hi."

"Bonjour, mon ami! Come on, I'll take you two to the church in my car." With all the strength they could muster, the German brothers made their way to Francis' car and crawled inside. _Of all people, _Germany mused to himself, _France comes to my rescue…_

* * *

><p><em>Back at the church<em>

"What did I tell you, Veneziano? I knew that potato bastard was no good for you!"

"N-no fratello! He'll be here! He loves me!"

"No he doesn't, idiota! He just-" BANG! Romano's hazel eyes slipped closed and his legs buckled. He was caught by Antonio who cradled the Italian in his arms like a baby. Feliciano looked at Elizaveta questionably.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Did you use your frying pan on my fratello?"

"No, sweetie! Why would you ever think that?"

Italy smiled and shook his head, "No reason."

Italy stared at his reflection and smiled. It's funny how his cowardly plan of hiding inside a tomato box would change his life completely. He thought about how strange life is and he began to wonder about fate. A quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. "Excuse me, Feliciano-kun." The Italian turned around and a huge smile broke onto his face.

"Kiku! I'm so glad you could make it!" Italy took Japan into a bone-crushing hug as the Asian nation awkwardly returned the embrace. "Hai, I wouldn't miss my best friends' wedding." The embrace broke and Japan stared at Italy. "Um…please forgive me for asking this but…why are you wearing a dress and veil?" Italy looked down at himself. "Veh? Because I'm the bride, silly!" Japan couldn't help but smile. "Ah, I see." Kiku's eyes wandered toward the front door as Greece walked in. "If you will excuse me, Italy-kun, I wish to meet with the other guests." While it was true that the Italian couldn't sense the mood quite as good as the Asian, he saw Greece walk by out of the corner of his eye and a big goofy grin came upon his face. "Veh, of course." The small Japanese bowed and joined the Grecian. Italy looked around the church. It was very large and beautiful; a marble floor with tan walls to match, various paintings on the wall behind the altar and on the ceiling, and beautiful stained-glass windows.

Italy looked up at the paintings on the ceiling. On the side of the ceiling, there were paintings of the twelve apostles (minus Judas) along with Saint Paul. In the center of the ceiling, there was a massive painting of Mary standing on top of the world with God shining light down upon her. Angels surrounded her, among them being an angel stabbing a serpent at the bottom of the globe. That was probably, Feli thought, Satan. The paintings behind the altar were beautiful, too. On the left-hand side, the birth of Christ complete with angels and a shining star. In the middle of the wall a giant crucifix hung. And lastly on the right-hand side, a painting of the Resurrection took up the wall. White flowers provided by Kiku decorated the altar. Italy took it all in and smiled. Alfred did have nice churches.

Out of curiosity, he glanced at the clock that hung above the front door. 3:05. He frowned. His lip started to quiver as he dried his eyes with his white gloves. "Are you alright, aru?" Yao put a hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "S-si, thank you," he lied. Where the heck was Ludwig?

* * *

><p>"IT'S 3:05; HUNGARY IS GOING TO KILL ME!"<p>

"I AM DRIVING THIS CAR AS FAST AS I CAN!"

The Prussian and Frenchman continued to bicker as Ludwig's heart felt like it was in his throat. He was late! This was horrible! Francis' blue car screeched as it stopped in front of Saint Monica Church (I don't know if there's an actual St. Monica in New York, by the way). Francis rushed inside to announce, "THE GROOM HAS ARRIVED!" Distant cheering could be heard by the German brothers as they approached the door. "Hey, Ludwig." Germany knew his brother was serious because he used his actual name and not "West" or "Muscle-head."

"I just want to say that…I'm really proud of you and I…love you and all that stuff." The younger smiled, "Thank you, brother. That means a lot." The two then walked through the large doors of the church. They ran down the aisle and took their positions at the altar next to the priest (well, Matthew wasn't a priest but…) and waited for the bride. Rodreich started to play the organ with the customary "Here Comes the Bride" as everyone looked at the back of the church. The large wooden doors opened and Elizaveta, wearing a dark purple dress as the maid-of-honor, and Feliciano, wearing his dress and veil, began to walk down the aisle. Ludwig felt his heart swell. His lover looked _gorgeous_. His veil flowed behind him with each step he took. Feliciano's bright honey eyes sparkled as he looked at his future husband. He looked _stunning. _Italy stepped up to the altar beside Germany, hands clasped around a bouquet of daises and cornflowers.

As Matthew read the vows to Ludwig, the German felt as if his heart would explode. This was it! "I do," he said with (manly) tears forming in his eyes. When it was Italy's turn to say this, he was a sobbing mess. "I-I d-d-dooo!"

The Canadian smiled brightly "I now pronounce you man and man, nation and nation. You may kiss your…bride." They attacked each other's lips at full force. Applause and cheers erupted through the church. Alfred was practically dancing in the pew. Antonio was crying tears of joy and Lovino was actually _smiling!_ Not because he liked the potato bastard, of course, but because his brother was so happy. Kiku couldn't help a few tears from falling down his cheeks as he clapped for his best friends and former allies. Francis was crying on Arthur's shoulder, said Englishman irritably shoving him off. "Not now, Frog! Don't ruin this occasion!"

Hungary was both crying and squealing as she got a great dose of yaoi by the now married couple's kiss. Gilbert was a sobbing mess. "Mein kleiner Bruder, ein Mann!" Feliciano and Ludwig broke from the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. "Veh, this day couldn't get any better!"

* * *

><p><em>At the reception hall<em>

It was yet another beautiful place. Elegant decorations filled the room with a handsome-looking table full of food. "I hope you all enjoy fine, French cuisine!" England rolled his eyes as he took a bite out of his ratatouille. After everyone dined and drank alcohol, the best part of a wedding reception started: drunk dancing. England stood alone at the sidelines as he saw a hand out of the corner of his eye. The stupid American was offering to dance with that stupid grin. "No." America frowned. "Come on Iggy! It'll be fun!"

"I said no, Yank!"

"This is my place so…I could kick you out."

Arthur rolled his emerald eyes. "Fine, just this once." America's azure eyes sparkled as he took England by the hand.

Alfred pulled him out to the dance floor and spun him around, causing complaints to emit from the Brit. Romano was drunk enough to let Spain hold him and dance, but understand that if he were sober he would have punched that tomato-piece-of-shit in the face!

"Alriiiigggghhht," France's always-suggestive voiced filled the room over a microphone, "It is that time of the evening in which our lovely couple will have their first dance together as husband and husband!" Everyone "oooooooo'ed" and cleared out the dance floor. A slow dance (picked by Austria) came from the speakers as Feliciano led a blushing Ludwig to the center of the dance floor. The German gulped and wrapped one arm around the Italian's waist, the other intertwined with his husband as Feli put a hand on his shoulder. They swayed with the hypnotic rhythm of the music:

_You're in my arms  
>And all the world is calm<br>The music playing on  
>For only two<br>So close together  
>And when I'm with you<br>So close to feeling alive _

Feliciano frowned as he noticed Ludwig kept his eyes downcast nervously at his feet. "Veh," he whispered. Germany looked up. "Don't worry so much. Just look at me." Germany blushed even deeper, "Right. Sorry." Italy smiled and led his sweetheart across the dance floor, their gazes locked together.

_A life goes by  
>Romantic dreams must die<br>So I bid mine goodbye  
>And never knew<br>So close was waiting  
>Waiting here with you<br>And now, forever, I know  
>All that I want is to hold you<br>So close _

Feliciano stared into his husband's eyes. They reminded him of so many things: the ocean, sapphire, ice, happiness, sadness, war, separation, death, pain, healing, forgiveness, comfort, understanding, patience, and love. All of these things came to mind when looking into Ludwig's eyes. They were definitely one of Feli's favorite physical aspects of his lover.

_So close to reaching  
>That famous happy ending<br>Almost believing  
>This one's not pretend<br>Now you're beside me  
>And look how far we've come<br>So far  
>We are<br>So close... _

Ludwig stared into his husband's eyes. They reminded him of so many things: honey, the sun, amber, warmth, innocence, betrayal, shame, regret, apologies, forgiveness, comfort, understanding, patience and love. All of these things came to mind when looking into Feliciano's eyes. They were definitely one of Luddy's favorite aspects of his lover.

_Oh, how could I face these faceless days  
>If I should lose you now?<em>

It didn't matter who was looking into whose eyes; each set of eyes had a long story to go with it. As if reading each other's minds, they both slipped their eyes close and Feli rested his head under Ludwig's chin. They let the music engross them, everything else in the room dissolving into nothingness.

__We're so close to reaching__

_That famous happy ending  
>Almost believing<br>This one's not pretend  
>Let's go on dreaming<br>Though we know we are_

The couple thought about their past. When doing this, the war always invaded their thoughts. Feliciano didn't think the German ever fully healed from World War II. It upset him, yes, but now they were together forever and he would dedicate his life to making the scars of warfare permanently disappear. Ludwig thought about the war, too. He became an absolute _monster_ during that damned war. While it was true that a lot of it was reluctantly obeying his boss' orders, he knew that he still hated those people to a certain extent. Thinking about those horrific events made him sick. So how did, an awkward, serious, angry nation like himself, end up with such a sweet husband like Italy? He would never know, and to be honest, a part of him didn't care. All that mattered was that they were now together. Nothing in the world could ever tear them apart._  
><em>

_So close  
>So close, and still<br>So far..._

The song ended and the guests clapped. They opened their eyes, suddenly remembering that they were not alone. They looked at each other and smiled. "I love you so much, Luddy," he wrapped his arms around the German. "I love you too, Feli," he mumbled into his hair.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night went very well. Drunk dancing, no one getting hurt, people pairing up and going home together, among them being Antonio and Lovino and Alfred and Arthur (Lovino and Arthur were in for a big surprise when they would wake up the next morning :D). Even Gilbert and Elizaveta seemed to bond a little bit (much to Rodreich's dismay, but no one likes Rodreich).<p>

The honeymoon was going to be in Italy because one: Feli loved visiting home and two: Ludwig loved to tour around Italy so much. When arriving in their hotel room, a finely decorated room with Italian accents all over the place, they dropped their luggage and immediately started making out like every couple does on their honeymoon. They were frantic; almost ripping each other's clothes off. "Luddy! I like this dress!" Germany rolled his eyes, "Fine." He painstakingly unbuttoned the back of Feli's dress and helped him _carefully _slip out of it. Standing in a thong and corset, Feli beamed, "Veh, where were we?" Ludwig licked his lips mischievously. Simply said, it was the best day/night of their lives.

**NO SEXY TIME FOR YOU! Speaking of which, I'm thinking about writing my first M-rated story. Should I? By the way, the song I used was "So Close" from the Disney movie _Enchanted. _By the way, the church I described is actually based on my own. Just a fun fact. Please review 3**


End file.
